Crescent Moon
Crescent Moon is one of the strongest guild in Fiore that popped up awhile after Fairy Tail was disbanded. Description Crescent Moon is a large scale guild with many members, many of them children with no where to go as well as non mages. They may be new, but they have already started doing missions that are above their level and have a large guild building that even goes into a basement. Unfortunately their reputation isn't all that well like Fairy tails as most of their members were extremely destructive and don't think twice about destroying others property. Building The guild isn't like the typical one you would see where they only have the one building, Crescent Moon has over twelve different buildings on a large piece of land. *The Main Guild Building - This building is the center of the whole place as its the 2nd largest structure in the Guilds possession. It has three levels to it with many rooms. The front door opens to a large gathering area where the the two job boards are and many tables. On the same level is the medical room, and the large scale kitchen. They have a basement that is used to store things for easy acess. The second level has some rooms for guests and the third level is restricted to S class only. *Gia Library - It is the the largest structure of the guilds standing at four levels and the masters pride and joy, with all types of books and a large telescope in the center going threw all the levels. There are rumors that they have very dangerous books and info locked away under the library. *A large training building - this building has special capabilities to create anything inside of it. *Three Dorms that hold mages based on the teams they are in. *The old guild hall - The very first guild hall that belonged to the guild before it was destroyed. Now it is the only piece of rubble. *Crescent Cafe - This cafe is on one of the busiest streets of Azalea leading into the rest of town and the guild. All members of the guild are expected to participate in it while taking turns. Job Board The job board can be found in the main guild building that is open to the public. There are two different job boards that can be found here. Most are minor jobs that the kids can help with like helping a citizen of Azalea with cleaning or finding something can be found on one while the other has more dangerous jobs. S Class Board The S class board can be found in the main guild building on the third level. Members Ranking Crescent Moon has four ranks within it; *E Class - these are the newbies that have just joined or people who still can't really use their magic to the point of taking on larger jobs. *D Class - this class is for those that are considered normal magic and take on regular jobs. *A Class - This is the second toughest people, so far there are only two people. *S Class - this is the elite of the group, so far there is only one. Special Events *Spring Games - This is more of a festival that is put on by the guild with many different attractions from child games to magic showdowns. All things sold during the games are cheap and even the city gets involved setting up their own booths. History X785 *The guild is created but not recognized as a guild. X786 *They obtain enough money to make a guild hall and offically are recognized as a guild. *The first guild hall is destroyed in a fight. X787 *The library is started to be constructed as well as the three dorms and new guild hall. X788 *The cafe was created. *The guild hall is completed. X789 *The library and dorms are finished. Category:Guild Category:Crescent Moon